In-vivo devices, such as, for example, capsules, may be capable of gathering information regarding a body lumen while inside the body lumen. Such information may be, for example, a stream of data or image frames from the body lumen and/or measurements of parameters that are medically useful, such as, for example, pH. A sensing device may transmit the gathered information via a hard-wired or wireless medium, and the gathered information may be received by a receiver/recorder. The recorded information may be sent from the receiver/recorder to a workstation to be analyzed and/or displayed.
Such a system may be operated by, for example, health care professionals and technicians, in a hospital, or another health facility.
In some ingestible devices the electronic components within the device may be arranged on several boards, each board containing different components of the device. The image sensor, for example a silicon chip, may be positioned on one board whereas a transmitter for transmitting images may be positioned on a separate printed circuit board (PCB).
In some cases the different components must be aligned so that certain parts are positioned at specific angles for optimal operation to be achieved.